Talk:Beast Affinity
Recent Update With the recent update breaking the 99 cap of certain jug pets, I'm confused as to how it works, I have 5/5 merits so according to this, pets should call at 107-109, but I do not see any difference from when they were 97-99, am I missing something? Messershmit (talk) 00:29, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Carrie testing EDIT: Beast Affinity seems to have no effect on CourierCarrie. See the 4 June post toward the bottom. --Valyana 17:40, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Old research: With 1 level of Beast Affinity, my Carrie is still weaker than an EM Steelshell. A second Carrie seemed a bit stronger, but definitely still weaker than the Steelshell. I suspect one level of Affinity is not enough to make Carrie always level 75. *Carrie #1: 2915-2993HP, 87.1% acc, 53.48 average damage (mode 68). Steelshell hit it for average 83.94 (mode 79). *Carrie #2: 2874-2952HP, 89.3% acc, 59.44 average damage (mode 69). Steelshell hit it for average 78.10 (mode 79). The second Carrie did ~5 more damage and took ~5 less. If we postulate that this is a difference of one level, another level of Beast Affinity would probably have made Carrie #2 an even match for the Steelshell. But Carrie #1 would still be only 74, so you would need the full 3 levels of Beast Affinity to always call Carrie at level 75. But that's just extrapolation from two data points. --Valyana 23:50, 6 August 2006 (EDT) * http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.html?fjob=8;mid=1154349714272652939 * http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.html?fjob=8;mid=1154973675276954701 I went back and tried an EM Steelshell vs a DC (73) Steelshell. The 73 hit for ~62.8, the 75 hit for ~78.5. So Carrie #2 above is just a little weaker than a 73 Steelshell. --Valyana 11:05, 11 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Level 2 Beast Affinity: *Carrie #1: <3066HP, 64.52% acc, 64.47 average damage (mode 69). Steelshell hit it for average 79.19 (mode 79). *Carrie #2: <3053HP, 78.57% acc, 62.84 average damage (mode 68). Steelshell hit it for average 82.32 (mode 79). *Carrie #3: <3089HP, 80.56% acc, 61.44 average damage (mode 69). Steelshell hit it for average 79.77 (mode 79). So Carrie's HP and damage seem to be up a bit over Level 1 Beast Affinity. Accuracy is lower, but I think that's just chance, possibly having to do with testing on Watersday. Looks like an improvement, but not as much as I was hoping for. --Valyana 00:01, 13 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Level 3 Beast Affinity: *Carrie #1: ???HP, 90.32% acc, did ~65.15 (mode 70), took ~74.67 (mode 78) (Earthsday 55%, water weather) *Carrie #2: <3110HP, 88% acc, did ~59.3 (mode 69), took ~78.77 (mode 79) *Carrie #3: <3079HP, 90.91% acc, did ~61.9 (mode 69), took ~78.7 (mode 79) *Funguar: <3031HP, 92% acc, did ~55.65 (mode 68), took ~104.67 (mode 83) So, full Beast Affinity is not enough to make CourierCarrie hit like an EM Steelshell. There does seem to be some improvement, but it's pretty small, smaller than the remaining random variation. --Valyana 19:18, 16 August 2006 (EDT) ---- The "mode" numbers are something odd I noticed: both Carrie and the Steelshells seemed to hit each other for the same number a large percentage of the time, in one case just under 50% of all hits. From previous reading about pDIF I would expect such a number to be either the highest or lowest damage from normal hits, and it was in the case of the Funguar test, but for the crabs there were hits both higher and lower than the mode. Perhaps around ATT/DEF=1 pDIF of 1.0 is still more likely even though it can also be higher or lower? When the Steelshell would use Bubble Shower I noticed Carrie's mode drop two points and then climb back slowly over time, which would be consistent with the mode damage being equal to Base Damage. --Valyana 20:11, 16 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Level 3 Beast Affinity + Monster Gloves: *Carrie #1: <3190HP, 86.67% acc, did ~67 (mode 70), took ~75.83 (mode 78) *Carrie #2: <3075HP, 84.85% acc, did ~62.26 (mode 69), took ~77.03 (mode 79) *Carrie #3: <3156HP, 80.49% acc, did ~64.84 (mode 70), took ~71.95 (mode 78) *Carrie #4: <3098HP, 96.88% acc, did ~67.64 (mode 69), took ~79.83 (mode 79) *Funguar: <3070HP, 65.38% acc, did ~54.6 (mode ?), took ~105.86 (mode 83) Looks like the gloves are probably about equivalent to one more level of Beast Affinity, but it's not clear from the limited data that there's any improvement at all. Disappointing. --Valyana 10:28, 20 December 2006 (EST) ---- In the light of Studio Gobli's Call Beast research, it seems to me that Beast Affinity doesn't affect CourierCarrie at all, it only raises the level cap of capped jugs. The weapon damage rating of a monster is its level; the variation in mode of the Carrie's attacks show the different levels they spawn at, 73-75. With Monster Gloves the 73 spawns are eliminated, and she only spawns at 74-75. Her attacks are so much weaker than the Steelshell's because she doesn't have a subjob, while the Steelshell does, so her STR and VIT are about 25% lower. So, Beast Affinity is really only useful for raising the level cap of the level 65 jugs (FunguarFamiliar, ShellbusterOrob, ColdbloodComo) to 71. --Valyana 12:12, 4 June 2007 (CDT) Wording Not really a problem, but since the Job Trait's description explicitly says it only works on Call Beast pets, why would the note go and say 'It seems that this only applies to jug pets...'? I just think that's a bit silly to say that 'it seems' to be only for Call Beast - Hiachi 01:11, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Um...read what was written after that bit. Only applies to jug pets that are capped. Just a misuse of commas. Which I just fixed. -Dragonhope Funguar with 4/5 I just decided to go test FunguarFamiliar with 4/5 Beast Affinity. It's hitting Wild Rabbits for 364-382 damage, which surprises me; I expected 356-373. With 4/5 merits, FunguarFamiliar should be 65+4*2=73. fSTR for a L73 FunguarFamiliar should be 32+41=73 (C racial STR, A job STR), giving capped fSTR of 16, so total D should be 73+16=89. 89*4.0 = 356 91*4.0 = 364 89*4.1 = 364 So it seems either my math is wrong somewhere, or my Funguar is level 75 even without capped Beast Affinity merits, or the pDIF cap is now 4.1 instead of 4.0 for jug pets.